You know it's true love when:
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, and maybe a poem or two about the subject of true love and how torturous it can be. The pairings center around RoxasXAxel CloudXLeon SoraXRiku
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm so happy for this one. It's really cute for something that I wrote! But…it's also very corny.**

* * *

You know it's true love when he doesn't care that you accidentally blew up the oven and caramelized the sugar to the twenty-dollar pan thinking that you were putting two cups of flour. It really is true love when you just barely figured out that this was a priceless oven that couldn't be replaced that that he was planning on being a chef.

That is true love:

"Axel…" Roxas murmured to himself, biting his fingers to keep back the tears, looking at the scalded oven door and completely singed interior, "I…I…didn't mean it…"

"Roxas…"

Roxas knew that tone of voice. He knew that his lover was extremely mad whenever he used that tone of voice, but Roxas would always do everything he could to not let Axel use that tone of voice.

"I was trying to make you a Valentines cake…" He looked at the poor pan that couldn't be saved. It would be a valiant soldier in the war against the bad cooks, "and I know that you said I was to never go into the kitchen, but Sora gave me a fool proof recipe."

He didn't dare look at Axel, so he untied the apron around his waist and knelt down on the ground, trying in vein to wash off the caramelized mess on the linoleum.

He'd only been with the love of his life a week and he already messed it up. He just barely figured out yesterday that Axel wanted to be a cook, and that he was going to use this oven for the rest of his life, no matter what happened to it.

Well, this cooking tool was going to be REALLY hard to cook in.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas scrubbed at the ground, but he was only scrubbing a small layer off the top of the caramel.

He looked up when he heard a small cracking sound, gasping when he saw that Axel had broken off a piece of the caramel cake (it now being almost completely like cement), and took a crunching bite.

He looked at the food with surprise, then looked at his little blonde boyfriend and smiled warmly, "it's delicious."

* * *

**How You like? **


	2. Lost, PART 1

"Axel…where did the boat go?"

He should have never let his boyfriend talk him into this. He hated the very idea of doing this in the first place, and he just knew that something would go horribly wrong. Everything did, and he had a sort of sixth sense to be able to tell if something would go wrong, and he wished that his stupid boyfriend (everyone knew that he loved him anyway) would just get that through his thick and very spiky skull.

Roxas had been made go scuba diving, and he absolutely hated it. The only real reason he went was because his boyfriend, Axel, really, really, really, wanted to go. Roxas compromised and went to a part of said sea and/or ocean with absolutely no sharks, jellyfish, barracudas, sea monsters, under-water elephants, and sharp-toothed fish roamed, but on Axel's side, they got to go somewhere really, really deep.

"What?" Axel appeared from the water with a great splash and took off his breathing mask, letting it rest under his chin, and he pushed his goggles up to rest on his hair, "What did you say, hon?"

Roxas looked around, frantically splashing around, "I SAID, where did the freakin' boat go!?"

They were all supposed to stay under the boat, and get out of the water at a certain time, right now was the certain time…and no boat.

Axel looked around and saw…ocean, lots and lots of ocean. He looked around much like Roxas had and voiced his thoughts; "maybe they went somewhere else for a moment."

"Somewhere else for a moment!?" Roxas exclaimed, looking around, his arms flapping in the water, his legs and almost whole body from his shoulders down having gone numb from the sheer temperature of the water, "We're in the middle of the ocean, our boat is gone, there's no land in sight and you say maybe they went somewhere for a moment!!?"

"Hush, they probably might come back." Axel said, kicking over to his boyfriend and taking Roxas's hands in his own, "Come on, I wouldn't have brought you here if there was a sense of danger to this all."

"Don't you get it!?" Roxas said, waving his arms around in the water, "the boat is GONE! They said before we went under the water, that if we come back up and the boat is gone, we're screwed!"

"Now, they didn't say it exactly like that." Axel mused, but he himself was starting to get worried as well. He had heard the instructor say that the boat wouldn't leave that spot, and that they couldn't go out of the sight of the boat, in fear of getting lost. But he was SURE this is where the boat anchored.

He turned to Roxas and held his hand out, "stay here."

He put his mask and goggles back on and ducked under, looking at the small coral field far beneath them, he came back up and quickly took the things off his face, "Yeah, that reef is the same one that was under the boat."

Roxas looked around again, then to Axel, "What are we going to do, Axel? We can't just stay out here! Where did they go!? Why didn't they notice we weren't on the boat?!"

"Maybe they counted wrong," Axel sighed and took Roxas's shoulders, making the younger look him in the eye, "When we got in the water for the first time, what did I say?"

Roxas just stared at him, his eyes still wide in unmasked fear, "T-that you w-wouldn't let me g-get hurt."

Axel nodded and brought his other hand to Roxas's cheek, "And I'm not going to break that promise. We've just found ourselves in a bit of a pickle, nothing to worry about. I'm not going to let you get hurt, got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "but what do we do?"

"A transport ship or cruise liner has got to pass through this part eventually." Axel looked up in the sky and noticed the clouds…there were none. Just great bright sky, the sun accenting off the water, and the water gently being pushed by the breeze, "See?"

He pointed up, and Roxas hesitantly looked.

"No clouds." Axel said, locking his eyes with Roxas's again, "that mean's no storms. And it's eight o' clock in the freakin' morning, that mean's it won't be dark for at least another seven hours, and-!"

"Say thank you." Roxas murmured, smirking despite the situation.

Axel was confused, "What?"

"I said, say thank you." Roxas blushed and looked away. No matter how hard he tried, Axel always broke his resolve, "I made us come to the part of the sea with no animals even remotely close to dangerous, remember?"

"Roxas!" Axel's face broke out in the biggest smile ever, "I knew I chose right when you were the only one I let meet my parents! I'm going to take you're opinion on everything now, and guess what?"

"What?" Roxas looked around in the water, but finally looked up when Axel didn't say anything.

Axel was just waiting for eye contact, "We're never going scuba diving again."

"Deal." Roxas laughed, and then held a already pruny gloved finger up, "oh, don't drink the sea water."

"I know that, I'm not stupid."

Axel pulled Roxas closer and smiled, feeling the other's chest through the thick sheet of strange cloth they were wearing. Wet suits weren't that much fun, but right now they were a lifesaver.

Roxas moved closer to him and rested his forehead against the other's, "I don't know…Axel…."

"It's alright to be afraid." Axel said, and then smiled reassuringly, "I know I am."

Roxas just looked away, the drift of the sea just taking him away.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I spy, with my little eye, something…BLUE."

"The ocean?"

"Damn, okay. I spy, with my little eye…something…even BLUER!"

"The sky?"

"Damn…umm…I spy…"

"Axel, shut up."

Roxas sighed against the other and was literally feeling his energy seep from his body. they'd been here for five hours, and not so much as a fishing boat had come by. His back hurt, his legs hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt! It would be two hours until it went until nighttime, and Roxas could already see the faintest hint of orange lacing the sky, getting ready for the sunset.

"Axel…I'm cold." Roxas murmured, and he gripped at the redhead's soaking shoulder.

Axel sighed and pressed his lips against Roxas's forehead, whispering against the soft skin, "I know, hon, I know."

"I'm tired."

"I know, me too."

Roxas nuzzled his face into the crook of Axel's neck and shoulder, "I'm hungry…"

"Me too, Rox, me too."

* * *


	3. 10 Drabbles

_**I actually saw this in another fanfic and thought it'd be really fun to do!**_

_The Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Leon/Cloud

1: Stuff – MU33O

Leon leaned on the counter, smirking over at Cloud. He sighed, thoughts racing through his head. He knew he shouldn't be thinking the things he should. But really, who wouldn't. Cloud was a really _really _good looking person. And who wouldn't think those things when looking at someone as good as Cloud?

He was tired of the typical romance.

He heard the jazz music playing in the background, and watched as Cloud laughed while talking to the bar tender. Sipping at his drink, Leon raised an eyebrow, smirking and pushing off the bar.

Well, nothing was set in stone, but Leon was having a good time tonight.

2: Denying – Spice Girls

Cloud sighed. Once again, he was sat on a bench, crossing his arms. It was raining, but what could he do? Leon was out again, his job taking up more time than he really had.

A movie poster caught his eye, scowling at it. Leon was posed on that sign, and so was his name. Being the boyfriend of a hit star wasn't the greatest thing to experience. Leon thought he was happy, but that's because Leon didn't _see _him. He couldn't see what he wasn't around. All Leon cared about was his job.

Cloud and Leon must've spent, what, three hours together this week? Tops.

Cloud sighed and leaned back, his shoulders shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold…or something else. That's what Cloud liked. The rain. No one could see you crying.

3: 93 Million Miles – 30 Seconds to Mars

"Hold on!"

Cloud gulped and clutched at Leon's back tighter. His hands were shaking, and Leon knew this. He could feel it. Cloud rested his fevered forehead on Leon's back. He couldn't feel his feet, he didn't know if that was because he didn't have any shoes on or because they were turning a bright and fiery red.

Leon was driving as fast as he could. His fingers were tight on the handle bars, but he couldn't feel anything. His hair was whipping around his face, but he paid no mind. He gulped again, making a sharp turn, hearing Cloud whimper.

The hospitals lights were shining bright, like a beacon of hope in the winds of Leon's despair. He skidded, turning and sliding into a stop. He jumped off, pushing through his haze and turning around on sore and stumbling feet, to where Cloud was sat on the back of his own motorcycle. Leon reached forward and pulled Cloud into his arms, not caring if the motor was still running. He needed to get into the hospital. He … He…

Cloud …

He kicked the doors with his metal plated boots, into the light…

4: The Story of 100 Aisles – Our Lady Peace

Leon growled as he crossed his arms. Once again, he was leaning against something, but this time the poor object of his weight was a locker. The other object of his attention was who he was staring at, his object of affection for quite a while now.

And, who of which was currently talking to someone other than himself. Leon wouldn't let this go on any longer, but if he did go talk to Cloud now, he'd get into a fight with whom Cloud was talking to at the moment. Seifer. Leon hated that guy.

Clenching his hands again, which were stuffed into his pockets, he shoved himself off the locker. That prick. He could almost feel the lust falling of Seifer from all the way over there. What was that guy thinking? Couldn't Cloud see what Seifer wanted him for? That's all Seifer wanted people for. Nothing else was on that guy's mind.

Leon stalked over, Seifer looking over, smirking at the other. This was going to be interesting.

5: Real Wild Child – Josie and the Pussycats

Cloud kicked the bars in front of him. He couldn't believe he got caught. How could he get caught.

Well, Riku ran out, that's what. Riku bailed.

Cloud kicked it again, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Let me the hell out of here, you shit heads!"

He hadn't even done anything! All he did was knock some trash cans over! Well, if you counted some guys face as trash cans.

Cloud jumped up as the officer walked in. Leon? Officer Leon?

6: The Grouch – Green Day

Leon sat on his porch, frowning at everything in particular. His elbows were leaned on his knees, his face drawn and aged. He'd turned forty the other day, and that was the day that something hit him. A realization of something he hadn't wanted to think about for ten, no, twenty years.

He was becoming his father.

He couldn't believe it. When his father was his age, he didn't look anything like him. But Leon found himself thinking and acting like his father. Dammit!

"Leon, you aren't your father"

Leon sighed, well, there was Cloud. His dad didn't have that.

7: Hit in the USA – Beat Crusaders

Cloud clutched his arm rests to each side of him.

In turn, a hand to his left came over his.

Cloud grumbled something, glancing sheepishly up at the other.

"I told you, there's nothing to be scared about, it's only flying."

"Only flying, you say?"

The other raised an eyebrow.

"Only flying! We could crash! Only flying, he says!"

"Cloud calm down."

The hand tightened over his.

"NO! I will not calm down!"

Leon rolled his eyes and leaned forward, planting his lips calmly over the others, his fingers twining with the others.

Well, that sure shut Cloud up.

8: Track 12 (I have no clue of the title) – Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack (Alan Menken)

Cloud hid his face in his hands, his knees drawn up close to his chest.

Where was Leon?  
This house was nothing he'd ever seen before. The floorboards were cracking and falling, the ceiling was covered in cob webs, and everything had a dark and eerie tone to it. Cloud just wanted to cry. He just…

There was a crash to his left, and he looked up, gasping.

"Leon!" He jumped up, running as fast as his feet would take him, jumping into the other's arms, "Leon!"

"Cloud!" Leon clutched the other's back tightly, holding Cloud as close as he could, taking a deep breath of relief, "Where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"well, you were just gone!" Cloud didn't even let an inch of space come between them.

Leon just sighed…until he heard the heart wrenching sound of cracking floorboards. He gulped.

"Cloud, watch out!"

The floor fell from under them. The weight of the both of them was just too much for the poor thing. Leon held cloud tighter, as they both plummeted toward the ground.

9: Cities of the Future – Infected Mushrooms

Cloud sighed as he listened to the pounding musing sifting in through the door. He couldn't believe he let himself get dragged to this stupid party. It was all Demyx's idea. That stupid junkie and his raves, and here Cloud swore to himself that he wouldn't go to anything drug related.

And guess what they were doing here.

He heard the bathroom door slam open, revealing a very stressed looking man, his eyes glaring and his brow drawn taught. Cloud laughed nervously, raising a hand and waving, "Hey. Getting away from the music?"

"You have no idea." Leon closed the door behind him and locked it, sighing and turning again, "I can't believe I let something like this happen."

"Let?" Cloud looked at the other with a raised eyebrow, "How was this horrendous party your fault?"

Leon gazed at Cloud, looking him up and down, then sighing yet again, "I'm the hotel assistant manager. I'm SO getting fired."

Cloud couldn't keep back a laugh. That was a bad choice he decided later, as a chain reaction was caused, and in turn, Leon was now glaring tenfold at him.

"I'm sorry." Cloud hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "What I meant, is that really sucks. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"You can't." Leon rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink, immediately turning it on and splashing freezing water in his face, "Loud music, drugs, drinking, and all on my watch? I'll be lucky if I'm just fired, not sent to jail."

Cloud laughed again, getting himself another glare. He walked up to the other, hesitantly raising a hand and setting it on the other's leather-clad shoulder. When he got no instant negative reaction, he started rubbing the others shoulder, smiling warmly, "It'll be okay. They'll know it's not your fault."

"Wrong again." Leon looked up at Cloud, his face sopping wet, "The manager's a jackass."

Cloud couldn't hold back another laugh.

10: Let's Dance – David Bowie

Cloud shook his hips, doing awkward movements with his hands, glancing over at Leon. He was particularly glad that they were alone in their apartment; partially because they were listening to David Bowie (did straight guys listen to him), and because he was a horrible dancer.

"Come on, Leon, dance horribly with me!" Cloud laughed at himself, watching as Leon chuckled, which he prided himself for. He was the only one that was really able to make Leon smile. This in itself made Cloud's heart warm.

Cloud swayed up to Leon, grabbing the other's hands out of his pockets, and pulling the other forward.

He swayed again, pulling Leon's hands, doing some odd form of Do-Wop swing mix. He moved his feet, watching as Leon laughed and pulled back at cloud, nearly making them both trip.

Leon spun Cloud around, his hand grabbing a hold of Cloud's hip, them both swaying and dancing.

Both of their hearts were swaying and dancing, too.


End file.
